Fotografía Muerta
by Eve Runner
Summary: Edward Cullen es un excelente fotógrafo, un joven con un talento inigualable; solo que el gran amor por su arte lo llevará a una obsesión fatal, y en ella descubrirá lo devoradora que será su pasión por obtener una fotografía perfecta que lo represente y catapulte como artista… una verdadera y sensacional... fotografía muerta. Drabble.


**Los personajes pertenecen a la diosa Twilight, Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía y solo mía.**

* * *

**Esto es lo que yo llamo un drabble que salió muy largo de acuerdo con lo planeado, y muy corto para todo lo que me gustaría contar.**

**¡Devoradlo!**

* * *

**Fotografía muerta**

Sabía que desarrollar mi arte era complejo, ya me lo había dicho Carlisle, mi mentor y ejemplo a seguir en el mundo de la fotografía, aún tenía grabadas en mi mente sus palabras sobre las primeras fotos que había tomado como profesional y no como el novato con el que se topó en _Central Park_ hace unos años atrás.

—_Tienes un talento único, Edward. Eres el primer fotógrafo que conozco que es capaz de lograr algo así —me dijo Carlisle sonriendo de manera enigmática mientras seguía observando las fotos que recientemente yo había tomado._

—_¿A qué te refieres? —cuestioné algo emocionado, sabía que palabras como esas viniendo de él significaban más de lo que parecían. _

—_Has capturado emociones muertas —declaró mi mentor orgulloso—. Con un talento como este hasta la misma muerte querría posar para ti —agregó._

Y fueron esas últimas palabras las que calaron en mí ser. Con ese firme propósito, que la muerte posara para mí, empecé mi carrera realmente, como el artista más comprometido con su obra_. _Le entregué mi vida, mi alma entera a mi arte y fui recompensado con matices increíbles, tonalidades estupendas, y todo ello gracias a la hermosa sangre que teñía mis manos.

Pero un día ella apareció ante el lente de mi cámara, buscaba mi próximo o mi próxima modelo… su llegada le dio a mi visión artística un nuevo rumbo, por un tiempo todo giró en torno a su tierna y dulce sonrisa, a su alegría y a su vivacidad, mi arte se convirtió en una expresión de su espíritu incansable. Mi Isabella, a quien más tarde convertí en mi esposa, era el reflejo de la vida misma, y por un tiempo, solo por un tiempo, amé eso de ella, porque a ella le amaba sin duda alguna y sin medida.

Sin embargo, un lobo siempre será un lobo y aunque se trate de domesticarle su naturaleza siempre vencerá y ese fue mi caso; mi verdadera naturaleza surgió la noche de nuestro tercer aniversario de matrimonio. Isabella me esperaba en casa, vistiendo lencería blanca que apenas cubría su cuerpo, el blanco pureza del encaje hacía un juego inigualable con su actitud sensual, ella lucía tentadora, demasiado tentadora…

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, su sonrisa no se hizo esperar cuando creyó conocer mis intenciones, en cierto modo no se equivocaba, iba a devorarla, pero no del modo que ella estaba acostumbrada… devoraría su vida. El depredador en mí clamaba su sangre y el artista que había tratado de esconder reveló su rostro ante mi dulce Isabella.

Saqué la navaja que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón y sin mostrarla aún ante mi esposa caminé en su dirección hasta que logré que mis labios se encontraran con los suyos, tomé todo lo que pude de ella y no me pareció suficiente, pero sabía que tenía que aprovechar mi momento…

Lo que hice aquella noche aún mi memoria lo evoca con dolor y pasión. Fue la noche en que mi arte se consumó y alcancé el nivel que buscaba en el mismo. Me convertí en el primer fotógrafo en llevar la fotografía a una perspectiva completamente distinta. No fue fácil, pero lo conseguí luego de trece asesinatos. Mis victimas, mis modelos… Todos murieron por mi mano y todos fueron inmortalizados en mis fotografías. El primero de ellos fue mi mentor, Carlisle y la última fue mi dulce esposa, Isabella.

Mi arte devoró sus vidas y consumió la mía.

Hoy no soy más que un número en esta prisión de máxima seguridad, un candidato a la condena a muerte. El mundo allá afuera me tilda de asesino, pero yo sé que soy mucho más que eso… soy el primer y único fotógrafo que ha logrado darle sentido a la fotografía… a la fotografía muerta.

Imposible no sonreír cuando pienso en ello, recuerdo la imagen de Isabella vistiendo aún aquella lencería blanca, manchada con su propia sangre… A la final lo conseguí… _Aquella noche la muerte posó para mí…_

* * *

**Este es mi modo de celebrar que ya estoy de vacaciones, esperen próximamente actualizaciones de cada una de las historias que tengo en proceso.**

**Tal vez más adelante desarrolle ampliamente esta idea, cuando termine lo que aún tengo pendiente. **

**Si les gustó o no me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

**Un beso devorador.**

**Eve Runner**


End file.
